


A Nanny Diaries-Nanny Returns Fic

by MarthaDanielle



Category: Nanny Returns, The Nanny Diaries, The Nanny Diaries (2007)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parents, makeshift family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaDanielle/pseuds/MarthaDanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Nanny Returns book. I loved both both books and the movie but i felt there needed to be more fluff between the mother-son relationship between Nan and Grayer.</p><p>Grayer ends up at Nan's doorstep one more time resulting in him and Stilton relying on her more often and Nan is fully ready to take them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nanny Diaries-Nanny Returns Fic

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit cheesy and fluffy. There isn’t much of a category out there for these books on fanfiction websites. I just had a lot of feels left over from the Nanny Returns book and I wanted more Grayer feels for his lost Nanny. And I thought about a DarwinxGrayer thing in the first novel and then when they turned out to still be friends in the second I was freaked out a little so there a slightest bit of that in here too.
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters, all rights and credits to the writers Nicola Kraus and Emma McLaughlin.

Nan woke up groggy to a banging coming from the door downstairs. She squinted at her digital clock sitting on the bedside table that read 2 am. Nothing good ever happened at 2 in the morning. The knocking at her door continued and she heard the faint sound of her Grayer’s voice and her stomach dropped. Nan might not have realized it at that moment but, that dread she felt for the little boy that came the closest she had for a son, was her mothers’ instinct.

She rushed out of bed and as soon as she got close enough to the door to hear her little boy’s voice, he had returned again, and she fumbled quickly to open her door to him. Grayer threw himself into her arms as soon as she appeared at the door way. Nan held him tightly as he slipped to his knees, arms wrapped around her waist and sobbing. She suddenly had a flashback to when he was four, clutching to her legs crying over one of those numerous times that his mom had left again. Nan had dreamed about seeing that crying little boy all grown up but not like this. Not crying at her feet like this, not that little boy she loved as her own. Because as far as she knew, even if he wasn’t her own child, Grayer would always be her little boy and no one could convince her otherwise.

He cried at her feet repeating over and over again asking why she had left him behind all those years ago. That broke Nan’s heart because those were the words she never had ever wanted to answer to. All she could do was repeat she was sorry to him like some horrible nightmare she had ten times before. She held on to him and tried her best to calm him but it wasn’t like her soothing methods from when he was four were going to work now. 

“You were the only person I had and even you left too!” He mumbled over his sobs. 

“I’m so sorry, Grayer! I couldn’t stay- I-”

She was short for words because all those times she daydreamed about seeing her Grayer again, she could never dream of an answer for him. So instead she finally settled for the words I’m here instead. After his quivering sobs had passed, she ushered him in to her home. She guided him to the couch and didn’t let go. She moved him to lay down to rest on her couch and not once did he let go of her and she never let go of him and she was never going to let go of him again. 

Ryan arrived home early the next morning from the airport with a suitcase in one hand and flowers in the other. He’s was happily back home and ready to woo his wife over to agreeing with him on the issue of becoming parents. He almost past by completely without noticing them on the couch. There laid Grayer all grown up cuddled in Nans arms. Grayer was surprisingly easy to recognize with that round face of his and his sandy brown hair. Grayer X looked four all over again wrapped up in his Nanny’s arms. Nan looked so tired but peaceful and Ryan couldn’t help to smile because for a moment in that peaceful slumber of theirs, he could see what Nan looked like as a mother. He couldn’t be mad at her for   
associating with the X’s again because she was doing the right thing. And frankly, it was some type of mother hen behavior that arose in her and he wasn’t about to try changing that in her.

At a decent hour in the morning, Grayer had awoken before Nan and he took no hesitation to waking her up.   
“Nan! Nan! Wake up, Nan! Nanny? Nan!” He called.  
Nan awoke startled holding out her hands to him in worry. “What? What? Grayer! What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong! I’m fine!” He said as he pushed away her worried arms. “I just wanted to apologize for bothering you. Again.”  
Nan sat up all the way now. “Oh, Grover. You’re not bothering me ever. I’m here for you now.” She sighed, “Grayer, listen. I’m sorry about all those years ago but your mom made me go and I couldn’t just refuse to leave, I had to go. I didn’t want to but I did and I’m sorry.”  
He listened to her and she was happy he seemed to understand. He leaned into her and she put his arm around him and rubbed his arm lovingly. She could still smell the faint scent of alcohol on him.   
“No more of me leaving, kiddo. I’m here now. I’m so sorry it couldn’t have been earlier but now you’ve got me here always.”  
“I wish I could have kept you around when I was little. I hope I do get to keep you around now. I know we’re not related and we’re not even real friends and you were just my nanny but you were special to me and I loved you more than anyone. Heck, I still love you more than anyone still probably. I wish I could marry you to keep you around or find out you were secretly related to me somehow just to keep you around.”  
“I’m going to be around, Grayer. No blood or marriage bond needed because you are special to me.” She said as she hugged him again. They sat there for a second and then Grayer pulled away.  
“I guess I should leave now.” He said.  
“You mothers is probably wondering where you are.”  
“She doesn’t notice if I’m gone.”  
Something set a fire in Nan. After all these years that woman probably hadn’t changed.  
A look passed over Grayer’s face and he looked away.   
“You can stay and eat breakfast if you’d like.”  
“No, Stilton is probably wondering why I never came back.”  
Nan stood up not able to hold back her emotions and not sure where else to channel them. “Let’s call a taxi and I’ll go with you to make sure he’s fine. Should we pick up breakfast on the way there? Do you have your phone? Do you need mine? We better call up to make sure he’s okay.”  
“Calm down, Nan. He probably just fell asleep waiting for me and he’ll probably get the housekeeper to make him something. It’s Saturday, so she usually shows up and does that for him.”  
She was afraid to ask where his mom was so she didn’t cause she’d be infuriated with his answer. “I’ll call a cab for us.”  
“Cab for me, just me. I’m ok, ok Nan?”  
She looked at him finding that hard to believe but she nodded. After Grayer had left, Nan had gone upstairs to get ready for the day and found a pleasant surprise asleep in their bed. Ryan was fast asleep with a bouquet of flowers falling out of his hand. Nan smiled and headed downstairs to go get breakfast ready instead for when he awoke. Nan didn’t realize it yet but she truly was the caretaker in her circle of loved ones.

Monday night, Nan laid in bed reading and Ryan was at work at the embassy. She heard the familiar sound of a knock at her door downstairs. She suddenly remembered she needed to tell Steve, their house contractor, they need to get a new doorbell installed but then she thought what for since the knocking seemed to be working so well.  
She looked out the peeked out the eyehole to see Grayer ad Stilton at her door in their school uniforms. She opened her door to them and ushered them in.  
“What’s wrong?” Were the first words out of her mouth to the obvious annoyance on Grayer’s face.   
“Your door bell is broken, that’s what’s wrong.” He said as they passed by her.  
Nan rolled her eyes. “It’s on the list,” she said.  
Grayer looked around the room like if wondering if it had changed since he’d last been here. Stilton who had been tucked under his arm pulled away to turn around to face Nan. “Our parents are gone! That’s what’s wrong!”  
Grayer blanched at his brother’s words and Nan visibly went on the alert.  
“Oh, don’t panic Nan! Stilton, be quite!” Grayer said.  
“Don’t panic?” Nan said a bit high strung.   
Grayer sighed because this is what the reaction he was hoping to avoid from her. “Everything is fine! We were waiting till our parents to send someone to pick us up but it was getting late so we needed somewhere to…” Grayer lost his words and stayed quiet like he had given up on trying come up with words to say to make it all sound ok.  
Nan stared at him waiting. She wanted to hear him say it, that they needed help but maybe that was also him admitting they were neglected kids and that was not a pain she wanted to inflict on him by having to admit his parents were horrible people.  
“You can stay here until they send someone to pick you up,” Nan said as she walked into the kitchen. “I’ll make us some dinner.” Then she paused and turned around to ask what they wanted but was struck by the sight of them standing awkwardly in her living room.   
“Nan, we kind of need somewhere to spend the night too…” Grayer began.  
“I figured as much,” She said. She hadn’t wanted to pry and just wait for Grayer to choose to explain on his own what had happened. “Aren’t you going to need clothes for school tomorrow? Want to change out and we can get those uniforms washed for tomorrow? I’m sure my husband has something you can burrow for the meantime. We can head to the store later to pick up some toothbrushes and other things you need.”  
“Yeah that be great, thanks, Nan.” Grayer said.  
“So what do you want for dinner?”  
“Whatever is fine.”  
“Tacos then?” She asked.  
“Sure,” he said.  
“Okay, well then come sit, do you homework in the living room or come study in the kitchen and talk to me if you want or sit and watch television if you like.”  
“We already finished while we were waiting after school,” He said quietly.  
“Okay then,” she said.   
She went to start the tacos and a moment later Grayer joined her offering to help after he left Stilton in front of the television.   
As they moved around the kitchen quietly, Nan decided to start asking.  
“So…did you try calling your parents already?”  
“Yes I left them messages.”  
“Are they out of town?”  
“Yes,”  
“No key to the apartment?”  
“No, but it’s under renovation and locked up. Mom was supposed to come back today and take us to the hotel we were going to stay at for the week,”  
“And what hotel was that?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“We’ll tomorrow after school we can head to your apartment and see if they’ll let us in to pick up some stuff.”  
“I don’t think that’s necessary. I’m sure she’ll be back by then.”  
“I think we should just in case. Besides, maybe you need a few things over here in case you ever need a place to stay again or just want to spend the night over and spend some time with Ryan and me?”  
“Yeah, maybe. That sounds nice, I think that’d be good.” He said quietly.  
“Okay, then.” She agreed.  
A minute later Stilton came into the kitchen and Grayer was afraid he’d start asking question he didn’t want to answer in front of Nanny that would only give more reason to worry her. Questions he was asking himself because he didn’t have the answers. Instead Stilton insisted to help make tacos and moved around energetically setting the table and decorating it with petals from the flowers Ryan had given Nan.

That night Ryan arrived to find the house dark. He slowly made his tired way up the stairs to the bedroom, where he found Nan in the bed hugging Grayer who was hugging Stilton. All three fast asleep with the TV in the corner of their room still on. He turned the television off, didn’t bother to change, and snuggled into bed on the other side of Stilton. With Stilton and Grayer in between the both of them, he stretched out his arm out over the boys just like Nan did and reached far enough to cover her to as she lay asleep on the far left of the bed.

Nan and Ryan awoke first that morning and they smiled at each other.   
“Looks like we’re going to need a bigger bed.” Ryan said finally.  
Nan quietly laughed and then smiled brighter at her next words to her husband.  
“Especially if I’m pregnant,” She said.  
Ryan stared at her in amazement, “You mean-”  
“I mean, we’re going to need a big bed for when I’m pregnant with a big belly and when one more is going to be cuddled up in here with us.” She said.  
Ryan smiled brightly at that. “Right, okay. I will defiantly look in to getting us a bigger bed then. Soon. I’ll build one if I have too.”  
Nan laughed. “Calm down, Charles Ingles. We just need a bigger bed, not a bigger house. No building needed.”  
“Right, okay.” Was all he could say to this good news.   
They both laid there smiling at one another with both the boys asleep in between them. They assumed the boys were asleep not aware that one of them had their eyes open and was listening to them.   
This was the beginning of the end, Grayer thought. Now Nan would leave him again to raise her own child.

The rest of the week was spent with Grayer and Stilton coming home to Nan, her making dinner, helping with their homework and then spending time together either at home or going out sometimes with and without Ryan. One of the days Grayer came home with Stilton with a friend in tow. He casually yelled out to let Nan know he had a friend over like he was already comfortable as this being his own home. Nan came out to see this friend of Grayer’s and he introduced Darwin to her. She remembered Darwin from when Grayer was a kid, he was the little boy who kicked Sima his nanny in the chin all the time. The little boy who had made her’s cry by stealing his daddy’s tie he wore to their play dates sometimes. He used to pick on Grayer but as soon as it was time for them to go, Darwin would cry Grayer’s name not wanting him to leave but Grayer had never reacted the same, instead he just calmly stared at the other little boy’s tantrum. Nan had found that a bit strange back then and wondered what kind of attachment Darwin had formed to Grayer. Coming back to the present and leaving her daydream, Nan said hello to them, said nothing about her memory of that kid and headed to the other room. Grayer left them in the living room to get a drink from the kitchen where Nan was.   
“I didn’t know you two were still friends.” She said.  
“So you do remember him?” Grayer said  
“Yeah, you two had play dates all the time. He used to kick his Nanny in the chin. He used to make you cry too.”  
Grayer snorted and reacted the same way he always did when Nanny made a reference to a memory she had of him. He’d listened to her in curiosity but never commented on her memories of him and stayed indifferent.  
She watched the three boys closely during the evening. She knew Darwin was still a bit brat-ish from her time at his school but he seemed nice enough to Stilton, even when she left the room to spy on them without her. Stilton seemed to love him a lot and Darwin seemed to love Grayer a bit too. Darwin kept calling for Grayer’s attention whenever he didn’t have it and was always close to his side. He teased him playfully and touched him like they were close friends, but Grayer seemed to act indifferently as ever. Nan wondered what the heck was going on there.  
After Darwin left that night and Grayer helped her clean up, she took the chance to ask.  
“So, you and Darwin.” She said.  
“Yes Nan, we’re still friends since childhood. Get over it already.” He said.   
Stilton came in carrying a stack of plates from the table over hearing the conversation. “He follows Grayer everywhere! They’re best friends!”  
Grayer stole the plates from Stilton’s hands and Stilton headed back to the living room.  
“Just best friends, huh?” Nan pushed.  
“Yup,” Grayer said.  
“Nothing more, nothing less?”  
“Yup,”  
“You are aware he’s pretty attached to you, right?”  
Grayer said nothing and Nan let the subject drop. For now.

After Darwin had finally gone home, they all sat in front of the TV to watch a cartoon movie Nan put on for Stilton. Nan noticed Grayer was being more quiet than usual after Darwin had left. She waited for Stilton to drift off to sleep before asking Grover what was wrong. She usually could get Stilton to sleep after she put a movie on because he could ever make it to the end still awake.  
“Grayer what’s up? Do you miss Darwin already?”  
Grayer gave her a look.  
“Okay, then. So if it’s not Darwin, then what is it?” She said as she wrapped an arm around him.  
He leaned into her and sighed. “Don’t get so use to doing that. Soon we won’t be around her so often.”  
Grayer the optimist, she thought. “But you two will still visit.” She said.  
“Yeah, when you have time for us.”  
“Always have time for you two.” She said lovingly.  
“I mean when the baby comes along, you’ll barely have time for us. And I mean we’ll be-”  
“Whoa whoa, hold up! What do you mean baby?”  
Grayer looked up at her. “Ryan and you are married and are going to have your own kids. Of course naturally your first priority would be them and-“  
“And we’ll still have time for you! Listen Grayer, Ryan and I have been talking about kids but we have also been talking about Stilton and you- ”   
“And you want to adopt us be I don’t want that.”  
His words hit Nan like a ton of bricks. She’d be lying if she said his words didn’t hurt. She felt like she was 13 and her first boyfriend had just broken her heart. All she could do was stare at Grayer, her mind stuttering for a solution.  
“Things will get better, Nan.” He rubbed her arm comforting her now. “Trust me. I know that is what you have had in mind but we don’t need you to adopt us. We’ll be around to visit don’t worry.”  
“But Grayer, I-I’m glad you’ll still be around but- ”  
“And I’m glad we’ll always have you around when things get tough but things are going to look up for the both of us. I’m going to graduate in a few years. Sure I still have college but Stilton always has me and I always have you and it’s going to be okay.”  
Nan looked at him for a long moment came up with nothing to disagree with him in his statement. She smiled at him and hugged him close. “Your right. I’ve always been so proud of you, Grover. You have always been a smart, clever, and funny little boy and you’re almost an adult now. I know you’re prepared to do anything to take care of Stilton. He has you and you have me and everything is going to be okay for the both of us.” She said and he leaned smiling into their hug because as long as Stilton had someone like Grayer the same way how Grayer had someone like Nanny, everything would truly be ok.


End file.
